Protection
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: When Korra's secret is reviled, can everyone band together to protect their family before something happens?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE LEDGEND OF KORRA OR ANY CHARACTERS OR IDEAS FROM THE SHOW!

Chapter 1

Korra pushed a small girl behind her as she turned to face the large group of men who had been chasing her. She was the avatar, she should not be running but she had to get the girl safe before she could fight them all off. They were stuck; she was going to have to stop them men if she wanted the girl safe. "Meili." She said looking at the girl. "Go over there and hide." Meili looked up sadly before nodding and going to do what she had been told. Korra turned back and got into her stance to fight. It had been two years since she had reinstated all bender's bending and returned to the South Pole until she was needed again. Two years since she and Mako admitted their feelings and Two years since she forced the lines closed between them. She narrowed her light blue eyes as she started spinning the ice and snow to her bidding, taking out several men before others came too close and she switched over to her fire bending.

Using fire made her think of Mako. She never stopped missing him, it was things like flames that sent her head reeling, and her heart hurting from unbidden memories Korra shook her head just as a large fireball came towards her head. There were more and more attacks on Korra as group after group of people claimed they were the best for the world. Korra shifted out of the way and saw another going for Meili. Charging she ignored all danger to herself to block it but in the mist of blocking the fire one of the benders shot lightning. Korra dropped to the ground with a cry of pain as electricity coursed through her body.

"NO!" She heard Meili scream before there was a large commotion. She forced her eyes open she needed to protect the little girl. She saw someone standing in front of them as he punched, kicked and threw the opponents away.

"A large group of benders were seen attacking the southern water tribe." Tenzin said. "We have reports that they overwhelmed Korra before they were beaten back, but they escaped with almost all of the non-benders including Korra's mother."

"Is she okay?" Bolin asked before glancing at his brother who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He loved Korra still but he could feel his heart break and shatter every time he heard about her.

"From the reports that I've received she was saved by someone who took her to my mother to be taken care of. The reports are all over. We can expect more to come knowing she is in a weakened state." Tenzin explained. "I think it's best if several go down to help protect her and the tribe while she recovers." He saw everyone in the room glance at Mako before he left.

Mako walked out to lean on a railing looking out at the bay leading to the reconstructed Republic City. After a few minutes, he glanced over seeing Tenzin walking over to stand beside him. "Bolin and Asami will be able to handle things there." He told the older man.

"I want to send all three of you." Mako looked at him. "I know what happened. Its time things between you two are settled." Mako turned away. "Let her explain why she has acted this way. Give her a chance. Korra can be….. Painful to handle but she has reasons." Mako paused listening. "One of the sky bison will take you when the three of you are packed." Mako walked away without another word as he made his way to his and Bolin's room.

As he opened the door, he found Bolin packing quickly. As soon as he caught sight of Mako, he stopped and looked at him. "Make sure you bring plenty of heavy clothes. You'll freeze there and you're not taking any of mine." Bolin grinned as he continued packing. Three hours later the three young adults stood in the courtyard where a sky bison was waiting to take them to the South Pole.

Mako could not sleep the entire way, he could only think of Korra and how much he loved her as the pain squeezed his heart. As they set down on the frozen land Asami shook Bolin awake and they landed in the snow. Katara smiled at them as they walked over to her.

"Tenzin sent us to help out around here while Korra gets better." Asami told the old woman.

"Come in side." She nodded before leading the three into the house she occupied. As they walked in they say a little girl look up startled before she took off running to hide behind the nearest piece of furniture. "Meili, these are our guests. They are here to help." The girl peeked around the corner looking over each of them with her honey colored eyes. "Come here, dear. It's alright." The girl slowly walked out from behind the furniture but quickly ran to hide behind Katara. "Why don't you go sit with your mother while I talk to them?" Meili nodded before running off into the other room.

"Who's that?" Bolin asked as Katara smiled after the girl.

"The is Meili. She will be here with us as well." Katara said before leading them over to sit. "Korra is still weak. The charge that the man sent through her was immense. If she hadn't stepped in front of it, Meili would have been killed. The jolt was enough to take down a sky bison."

"Why would they overkill?" Asami wondered.

"They want to be the ones to end the avatar, to try being able to get to the non-benders. They want to have a world where benders rule." They heard making them look at the doorway to the other room and saw Korra standing against the door jam. "They want to be the ones to be called all-powerful for taking down the Avatar."

"Korra. You should be resting." Katara said standing up with the others as they all moved closer to her.

"I'm fine. I think I've rested enough." She said but winced as she pushed from the doorjamb almost falling. Mako reached out and catch her before she could fall. Their eyes met and the two froze. Mako could feel his heart squeeze and Korra felt the guilt rise in her chest making her look away sadly.

"Korra the electricity affected you more than you think. You need more rest." Katara looked at Mako as he held his love up. "Would you mind helping her back to bed? I will take the others out and introduce them to the tribe." Mako paused before nodding and helping Korra back into the room. He laid her on the bed and she pushed herself to sit up.

"Korra…" Mako started but he couldn't look at her.

"Mako, I -." She was cut off as they both heard a thud from the corner. Looking over they saw Meili by the door with a little doll in one hand and a paper in the other. "Meili, it's alright. Come here." The girl looked up at Mako. "He's not going to hurt us." She glanced at him a moment more before running over and climbing up onto the bed.

"Katara said you were trying to protect her." Mako said looking at the little girl as she crawled over to Korra. Meili sat on her feet and held the paper out in front of her.

"Pitter, mommy." She said with a smile. Korra smiled and took the paper to see scribbled of colors. She glanced at Mako who sat stunned as the pain settled over his features.

"This is very pretty." Korra told her daughter. Mako stood from the bed and was walking out when she stopped him. "Mako, wait." He turned and looked at her seeing her giving a pledging look. He watched as she looked at Meili again. "Why don't you go draw another one while we talk?"

"Kay." Meili smiled before running from the room holding her doll in one hand. Mako watched her leave before looking back at Korra waiting.

"Mako, I never meant to hurt you." She started.

"So you just stop talking to me. Never tell me you found someone else, that you have a kid. I have to come all the way down here because of an attack on you to find this out." Mako felt his temper flaring.

"Would you listen to me?" She asked but saw the defiant look on his face as he turned away. He could not do this. "Mako!" She called before throwing her legs over the bed and trying to walk only to stumble and fall. Mako swung around and jumped to her side. No matter how hurt he was, he would be there. "Please listen." She said softly as he bent to help her up. "It's not what you think."

"Then what is it Korra? What is it really because the way I see it-."

"She's yours!" Korra called over him making him freeze and look at her. Her blue eyes glazed over with tears as she looked at him and whispered. "Meili is your daughter."

"Korra…" Mako shook his head as he pulled away.

"I didn't know what to do. You and Bolin were working on helping to get the city fixed and in order. You didn't need this onto of the duties Lin put on you and then with Bolin… I'm so sorry, Mako."

"She's my…" Mako looked towards the other room where Meili sat drawing another picture for her mother. "Why didn't you tell me? Even if you had waited why didn't you tell me when you knew the city had been fixed, when you knew I had less things going on?"

"I meant to, I really did but I was worried you would be mad, I was worried about what you would say. I was so afraid when I found out. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to protect everyone. I wanted to keep her safe from people who were after me." A tear fell down her cheek. "I'm so sorry." She looked down. Mako looked at her a minute before gently whipping away the tear making her look up into his amber eyes.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I was trying. I've never been so worried about anything in my life." She said softly. "I could never find anyone better than you and you know I wouldn't settle for anyone less than you." She said with a small smile. Mako could not help the slight smirk that crossed his face. "Can you forgive me?"

"I love you Korra. I never stopped thinking about you even when you stopped talking to me." He leaned closer and kissed her. Korra wrapped her arms around his neck before they pulled apart.

"I love you to city-boy."

Mako shifted and pulled her up into his arms. "You need to get some rest." He told her as he set her on the bed as Meili ran into the room.

"Mommy!" She smiled as she climbed up onto the bed and handed her another picture. Korra smiled as she turned it to show Mako.

"She's very talented." Korra laughed.

"In a…Bolin kind of way." He said tilting his head looking at the picture.

"She's super smart too." Korra said wrapping her arm around her daughter and ruffling her hair. "Meili." She looked at the girl. "This is your dad." Korra looked at Mako who was looking a bit uncomfortable. He did not know what to say or do. "He's here to keep everyone safe now."

"He strong?" Meili asked cocking her head to the side as she looked at Mako.

"Yes. He's very strong." Korra smiled at Mako as he flicked his eyes at her. He could not believe this was happening. He was sitting with Korra and meeting his daughter. He watched as Meili yawned and looked at Korra. "Why don't you take a nap with me for a little while?" Meili nodded and scooted down on the bed to fall asleep. "Mako, are you okay?"

Mako looked at her before looking back at the girl. "Yeah, I just… it's a lot to take in." He said softly. "I mean…. She's my….daughter." He said watching the girl drift off into her dreams.

"I know. I'm sorry to just throw it at you."

"Don't worry about it for now. You sleep and then we can figure things out when your better." He told her before watching as she winced, lying down and quickly falling asleep. Mako stood up and left the house. He needed fresh air. He sat on the balcony, slipping his feet through the rungs and resting his head on them as he closed his eyes to think. He and Korra still loved each other. He had a daughter. he and Korra were parents.

"Looks like you and Korra have talked." He heard before seeing Katara, Bolin and Asami walking up the stairs towards him. he climbed to his feet.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Mako, what's wrong?" Asami asked confused.

"It's nothing." He said before walking away leaving his brother and Asami confused.

"What's wrong? What did he and Korra talk about?" Asami asked Katara.

"It seems she finally told him." Katara nodded before looking at the young woman. "Meili is Korra's daughter." Asami and Bolin looked at Katara shocked before Bolin turned and started after his brother. "Let him-." She stopped herself. It was too late; Bolin was already running after his brother.

"Korra has a daughter?" Asami asked and saw Katara nod. "Is that why she stopped talking to Mako and everyone?"

"Yes and no." Katara smiled. "She was worried about how the news would affect Mako and his duties in the city and she couldn't continue to talk to him without feeling the guilt so she decided to cut ties and hope one day she had the strength to tell him."

"What? That she decided to move on and have a kid with someone else?" Asami was angry knowing how much Mako had felt for Korra and to have the Avatar hurt him so badly.

"To tell him that he had a daughter." Asami stared at Katara. "Meili is his and Korra's daughter."

"You can't be serious." Katara smiled as she led Asami back into the house. "You're saying Korra had Mako's baby and never told him about her? Why would she do something like that?" Asami was getting louder as she tried to think of reasons.

"As I said, she didn't want to burden him more than he already was." Katara told her before they heard the door slide open and saw a little face peeking out. "Meili, come here." The little girl ran over to stand beside Katara's seat. "Take a good look at her. She has very little of her mother's looks." Asami looked at the girl a minute before it all clicked. She had honey eyes, nearly the exact same color as Mako's, an eye color not seen in water tribes.

"Oh, wow. I can't believe I didn't see that before." Asami watched as Meili turned back to Katara.

"Mommy up?" Meili asked, looking at Katara worried.

"She is still healing. She will be up and running around with you in no time." Katara assured her. "Why don't you draw a picture? I'm sure that will make her feel much better." Meili nodded before walking over to the site where she had colors and paper sitting. "Korra has tried to keep her secret for so long. No one knows about Meili except for a few guards in the Avatar convent and myself. Korra has been trying to get her to play with the other children but the older ones only seem to pick on her for not looking like she was from the water tribe. Some of the parents have gone as far as accusing her to be a spy."

"Why doesn't Korra do something?"

"She does, but she tries to shelter Meili from all the problems and evils like any good mother would do for their child." Katara and Asami looked over at Meili coloring

Bolin found his brother standing at the outskirts of the village. "Bro?" He asked cautiously as he walked up to him. "Maybe you should head back to the city. I mean Asami and I can take core of things while Korra gets better." Mako did not respond. "I know you've been hurting. I've seen it since she came back here after the benders got their bending back." Mako looked at his brother. "I know you really had feelings for Korra but maybe it's a good thing that she had a kid with some guy. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. You know."

"Bo." Mako shook his head,

"Maybe it was just a sign that you're not meant to be together."

"Bo." Mako tried again.

"You know there are plenty more girls out there who-"

"Bolin." Mako said a bit louder making his brother look at him confused.

"Mako, you've always taken care of me. Let me help. I know it hurts but-"

"She's mine." Mako cut in successfully stopping Bolin from talking. "Korra didn't want me to have to worry about the city along with her and the baby. Meili is mine." He said softly before looking back out at the vast, open tundra.

Bolin was silent. He could not believe what he had just heard. "So you mean….?" Mako nodded. "She's….?" Again Mako nodded. "So you're…"

"Yes, Bo. I'm her father." Mako said as he felt his heart jump and the sound. He was the father of a little girl, of Korra's daughter. He felt his heart beat a little faster as he rolled the meaning around in his head. "She's my daughter." He half-whispered Bolin stared at his brother.

"But I… how… you and Korra…" Bolin did not know what thought to process first. He saw Mako look at him slightly amused as his stammering.

"Before she came back here. She didn't want to put even more on me with what Lin was having me do in the city so she never told me. When you guys went out Korra and I talked. She wanted to say something but she was worried. She didn't want me to be upset with her and she wanted to make sure word never got out about her having a kid. All the enemies of the Avatar would come running."

"So you're a dad?" Mako nodded as the word echoed in his head. "So then… I'm an uncle!" He grinned happily making Mako smirk at his younger brother. "Does she know?" He asked the sudden thought.

"Yeah, Korra told her when we were talking." Mako took a slow breath. This would be different, something he had never thought would happen but he knew that he and Korra could get through anything. Even if they had hurt each other, he knew they could work this out like anything else. They could band back together and take care of their daughter. He smiled as the word rolled in his head. His daughter. "Come on. I'll introduce you to your niece." Mako told Bolin who all but jumped for joy as they started walking back towards the house.

"So what are you going to do?" Bolin asked.

"What I should have done before." Mako glanced at his brother as they walked closer to the house. "Take care of Korra and our daughter." Bolin smiled before they heard yelling and screaming from around the corner of the house. The two ran over as Asami ran out of the house after them. They saw a group of children laughing as they pushed a crying Meili around in the center of a circle.

"No!" They heard her cry before she was shoved making her fall into the snow. The kids laughed more before she looked up and her amber eyes seemed to glow before the snow around her melted. She stood up with flames surrounding her fists before she glared at the kids. "NO!" She screamed as she went to hit one of them.

Suddenly Mako was in front of her as he grabbed her hand. The other kids looked shocked before running off afraid. "That's right your better run!" Bolin called after them as he and Asami walked over to Mako who was kneeling in front of a shocked Meili.

"No burn?" She questioned as she looked at her hand with blue flames still burning over it. She seemed to be curious as to the flames on her hand but she was not worried.

"No, it's fire bending." He told her and watched as she looked at her hand then looked back at Mako who gave a small smile and let go of her hand. He held out his palm and let a flame spark to life in the center. She stared amazed as the flame danced. She looked up at him as curiosity seemed to swim into her face and she grinned. Mako could not help a soft smile seeing a grin he had gotten used to seeing on Korra.

"Is she okay?" Asami asked making Mako glance at her before extinguishing his flame and nodding.

"Just a few scrapes and bruises but she'll be fine." Mako said as he looked back at his daughter. "Better than those kids would have been if she had connected." He commented before Meili leaned forward hugging him. Mako froze a minute. He did not know the first thing about kids. Then his brain started filtering through and he remembered taking care of Bolin and other kids on the streets. He remembered helping with the air bending kids. He could do this. He bent a bit and pulled her into his arms as he stood up, letting his, instincts take over.

Asami walked closer looking at the little cuts before seeing her bright red little hands. "Mako." She said making him shift Meili in his arms so he could hold her with one arm. "Her hands are burnt." He took the hand in his and looked at it.

"It's just red from the heat. She's fine." He told her as Bolin walked closer to look.

"Mako's hands used to get like that when he was a kid too." Bolin nodded, agreeing with his brother. He looked at the girl as she turned and buried her head in Mako's neck. "So she's a fire bender." He smiled.

"What happened?" They heard before seeing Korra slowly making her way over to them. Mako walked over and wrapped his free arm around her to keep her from falling. "Li, what happened?" She asked as the girl looked at her sadly. "What were you doing out here? You know you're not supposed to go out without someone with you." Korra scolded gently. She sighed before looking over Meili.

"The other kids were picking on her." Bolin said as he walked over. Korra narrowed her eyes.

"One of these days I'm going to freeze them in place." She said angrily.

"Well one of these days they might wind up with a few scars." Bolin told her making her look at him confused. "She was fire bending when we came around the corner. Nearly hit another kid. He would have had a messed up face if Mako hadn't stopped her." Korra looked at Mako.

"She fire bent?" Korra asked surprised.

"You didn't know she could do that?" Asami asked and saw Korra shake her head. "Well it makes sense. I mean you're the avatar and her father is a fire bender." Mako and Korra looked at her quickly. "Katara told me. She told me how mean the kids have been too." Korra looked back at Meili sadly before the girl started reaching for her. Korra took her from Mako's arms and held her tight.

"They do this a lot?" Bolin asked. Korra nodded seeing how Bolin did not look happy.

"Uncle Bolin to the rescue." Asami smirked making Bolin look at her as the title sunk in.

"Ungl Bo-in?" Meili asked making Korra and Mako smirk.

"Uncle Bo." Mako told her as she looked over at Bolin.

"I don't understand why you don't just tell everyone she's yours. I mean the adults and the kids wouldn't mess with her then." Asami shrugged as she went back to their conversation.

"She would become a target for everyone who wants to get to Korra." Mako said, understanding why word was never spread. "If the others got word about Korra having a kid they would go after the weaker opponent to win."

"They may already know." They turned seeing a man walking over to them. Mako pulled fire to his fists as he took a step forward, Bolin was ready to attack with a chunk of the ground and Asami was ready to help Korra escape.

"It's okay, Mako." Korra said reaching out to grab his arm. "He's the one who helped me and Meili to Katara's." Mako slowly extinguished the flames as the man walked closer.

"How are you feeling now, Korra?" He asked watching as Korra shifted Meili onto her hip.

"I'm healing. What did you mean they might already know about Meili?" Korra asked worried.

"I have connections who say the groups of benders has found out about her connection to you." Korra held Meili tighter, looking even more worried. "It didn't help when she screamed for you in front of those guys the other day." Korra nodded trying to think. "If my connections are right then it is too dangerous for everyone if you stay in a little place like this. They will find you and use her to their advantage."

"Where can she go where she's safe? People will find out anywhere she goes." Asami said stepping forward.

"The best place is Republic City. Enough places to quickly disappear and she'll be safer surrounded by an island of benders than in the middle of the South Pole where kids pick on her and adults don't trust her. especially now that they've rounded up non-benders, they will come back to try to recruit and if they see you and her here, they will only continue to try to hurt you." He explained. "That's my opinion any way. She's your daughter." He shrugged as he looked from Korra to Mako. "And you should be careful to. You've made quite a name for yourself in the city. There are plenty of people who would like to see you hurt." He warned making Mako look over at Korra and Meili.

Korra looked at Mako as if she was trying to run through scenarios in her head. "We'll go back to Air Temple Island. We'll tell Tenzin and the others and she'll be safe there." Mako said making the decision but looked at Korra as if asking if that was all right.

"When are we leaving?" Bolin asked seeing Korra give a quick nod.

"As soon as Korra's packed." Mako said before helping her into the house again. Asami and Bolin looked at the man.

"I don't know you but you hurt Korra, my brother or my niece and there's nothing that will stop me from finishing you off." Bolin threatened.

"My name is Katsu. I am a high council member here in the South Pole. I understand you will take care of them." He nodded. "Protective over your niece so quickly." He smiled.

"May be strange having a niece all of a sudden but she's the daughter of my brother and my friend. Nothing's going to happen to her." Katsu nodded before they walked into the house to find Mako sitting with Katara talking while Meili was running from a pile of toys to Mako, handing him one toy at a time. Asami smiled seeing Mako take each toy making the little girl smile brightly. She knew he had a soft side but she had never seen him quite like he was now.

"Why don't we only take a couple and get brand new ones for you?" Mako asked Meili who furrowed her brows at him. "How about this? What toys are your favorite?" He asked. He smiled at himself. He was fitting right into the role. Meili smiled before she started handing him all the toys again making him sigh but as she ran back and forth, he noticed the doll she held the arm to, dragging behind her. Looking at it, he noticed the fire nation dress and the red scarf around its neck. Korra must have put it together for her.

"Okay, I have what we need. I might need to get more stuff once we get there though." She said softly before Meili ran over to hand her the doll.

"Hold Mommy." She said before running off to continue handing the toys to Mako.

"You know she'll do that until you're buried under everything she can get her hands on." Korra smiled as she walked over to Mako who did not look amused. "Meili. You can bring two things." Meili looked at her with a pout but Korra shook her head. "Put the rest back." Meili stomped her foot and glared at her mother. "You can glare all you want. You can't get your way every time." Meili stomped her foot and fisted her little hands. Korra watched as Mako moved quickly to grab her hands and un-fisted them.

"Pick your two things." He said. "We can get more later." She blinked at him before she ran into the other room to grab a thick blanket and then she took her doll from Korra angrily.

"She's got quite a temper." Asami smiled as Korra sighed, rolling her eyes. "I guess you can't expect anything less of a child from you and Mako." She laughed as Mako shook his head.

"Let's go." Mako said as he reached out picking Meili up into his arms. Bolin reached down pulling Korra's bag onto his shoulder and the group was off to the sky bison, saying goodbye to Katara on the way.

Korra whistled and waited before Naga came running. "Hey girl you want to go back to Republic City?" Korra asked and saw Naga looking at the others before rubbing her head against her. "Alright, let's go." Korra smiled before Naga walked over to Bolin and sniffed him. Bolin smiled and patted her head only to have her lick his face. He heard Meili laugh as Korra smiled. He looked at Mako holding the giggling girl and found his brother looking at the girl with a soft smile.

"You not only have adults laughing at you but now you have a child laughing hysterically at you." Asami said with a smirk as she looked at Mako and Meili. "Don't you feel special?" Bolin grumbled before he jumped up into the saddle with Naga and Asami as Korra and Mako made their way up. Once everyone was seated, the sky bison was off. Korra smiled as Meili turned from between her parents to grab onto Mako's shirt tightly. Korra reached over picking up the doll and handing it to Meili.

"It's alright. You're safe." Meili took the doll and looked at her mother, still afraid. "It's called a sky bison. It flies." Meili looked around curious but still obviously afraid. "Hold Yue."

"Red safe." Meili said softly making Korra smile and nod.

"That's right. Her red scarf will keep you safe." Korra glanced at Mako, curious as to his reaction. She felt her cheeks tint as he smiled at her. She had taught their daughter about the scarf without actually telling her. Meili pulled the doll to her chest and then turned to bury her face in Mako's chest.

"The red scarf huh?" He asked making Korra look away as her cheeks tinted a little more.

"Well it's true isn't it?" She asked looking back at him as he smirked and nodded. The group was silent the rest of the way to the temple.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What?!" Tenzin yelled as he jumped to his feet from behind his desk. He looked between Korra and Mako. "Why didn't I hear about this?! You can't be serious! You two-!"

"It's not like it was on purpose!" Korra yelled back. "It happened and I did what was best for her!" Mako and the others watched the two yelling.

"You avoided the problems that came with this issue!" Tenzin was losing his control.

"She is not an issue!" Korra yelled before she felt Mako put his hand on her shoulder. She stomped her foot and crossed her arms making Asami hide a smile. Now she knew where Meili had gotten it from.

"Tenzin, this is a big thing for everyone but Korra did what was best to keep Meili safe from her enemies and mine. We just have to figure out where to go from here." Mako said with his hand still resting on Korra's shoulder. Tenzin sighed as he sat back in his chair thinking.

"She will stay here and she will only be allowed with us and the girls. We need to make sure no one will take advantage of where she is and try to get her." He said as he looked at Korra who was still standing with her arms crossed. He had come to see the young Avatar as his own daughter. He worried about her like his other children and he wanted to protect her from everything like his other children.

"Thank you." Mako said before he turned wrapping his arm around Korra to make her walk out of the office. Tenzin watched as they filed out and could not help a small smile seeing Mako taking a control over Korra that no one else ever could. He sighed as he remembered that led to them having a child together.

They walked out to the dining room where Meili sat coloring with the air bending children and Pema. Korra was still not seeming happy and Mako was trying to calm her but as soon as Meili spotted them she grinned making both her parents give a small smile.

"Mommy! I draw!" She yelled happily making Korra walk over to look at the paper that had colors scribbled all over it.

"Wow, that's really good." Korra smiled at her before she grabbed the paper and ran over to Mako who was standing talking softly to Bolin and Asami.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She yelled with a bright smile. Mako looked over as she ran up to him making him bend down to her level. "Look! I draw!" Mako smiled as he looked at the paper.

"That's really good Meili." He smiled at her.

"That's so pretty." Asami said making Meili grin up at her. "Did you do that all by yourself?" She asked. Mako appreciated Asami encouraging Meili. He was still new and unsure of himself. Meili nodded happily. "Why don't you go draw a picture of Naga?" Meili giggled and ran back to the table where Korra put another paper in front of her and started talking to her low. "You know Mako; you just have to be yourself. Don't worry about what to say or do. Follow your gut." She told him softly before she walked away with a small smile.

Mako looked over watching Korra talk to their daughter as she handed her another color to help her draw. He could not help the smile that crossed his face as he felt the facts sink in even more. Korra and his daughter. he glanced over seeing Bolin step up to stand beside him with a little smirk.

"This doesn't seem real." Bolin said softly watching his brother nod.

"Meili, come color over here!" Ikki smiled. Meili looked up at Korra who nodded with a smile before the girl stood up grabbing her doll in one hand and the paper in the other and walking around the table to sit next to Ikki and Jinora. Korra smiled as she stood up.

"Let me know if you need me to watch them." She told Pema.

Pema waved her off. "They're fine." She smiled. Korra had told everyone about Meili when they arrived, before Tenzin had made them go to his office. He was the only one who seemed to have any problem with the facts. "You guys go do what you need to." Korra nodded as she walked around the table and kissed Meili's head.

"Be good for Pema." Korra told her.

"Mommy go?" Meili asked confused as she looked up into her mother's blue eyes. "Mommy no go." She shook her head.

"I'll be back. You stay and play with the others." Korra said making the girl look frightened. "They're not like the other kids. Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan are all very nice." Meili shook her head.

"They'll take good care of you." Mako said as he walked over and bent down to talk to her. "Won't you?" He looked at Jinora and the others who smiled and nodded. "We'll be back in a little bit." Meili pointed to his scarf. Mako gave a small smile. "Here" He took his scarf off and wrapped it around her neck. "Now you'll be safe." She grinned up at him before turning back to coloring letting Korra and he stand up and leave. Bolin was ginning as they left. His brother had never let anyone have his scarf and to watch him give it to Meili without a second thought made everything really sink in.

"What are you smiling about?" Asami asked as they left the temple to walk outside. She furrowed her brows looking at Mako. Something was different, then her eyes went wide. "Mako, where's your scarf?"

"Meili has it." He said as he put his hands in his pockets. Asami smiled before she turned to look at the bay leading to the rebuild city. "Let's take a look around. We might be able to hear something." The others nodded and they started to walk towards the dock.

"Naga you stay here and take care of Meili." Korra told her polar bear dog who barked then turned to lie in front of the temple. Korra smiled before she turned back to find Bolin and Asami had kept walking and Mako had stopped to wait for her. The four climbed onto the boat that would take them to the city. "It's great to be back."

"I bet." Bolin smiled. "It's too cold in the south pole." Korra gave a small smile. "Mom would have frozen." He laughed but quickly stopped seeing the look Korra held as she looked away.

"Bo." Mako said scolding his brother.

"I'm sorry, Korra. I didn't mean… I was just…" Bolin tried.

"It's fine." She gave him a small smile. "I know what you meant. It just made me think of my mom." Bolin looked sad before he turned his green eyes on his older brother who was leaning on the rail watching the water. He glanced at Korra to make sure she was all right but he looked deep in thought. "We should see if Lin has any reports on groups hiding out." She said changing the subject.

"Bolin, you and Asami talk to Lin Korra and I will take a look in some of the hideouts. See if they know anything. We'll meet back at the temple in two hours." Bolin and Asami nodded as Korra looked curiously at Mako who just shrugged.

Once off the boat Bolin and Asami walked towards the police station while Mako led the way, leading Korra towards abandoned tunnels. She looked around noticing it was much like the one where she and the others hid out before the final attack on Amon. Mako stopped and looked at her. "Mako, what are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Korra… these guys that we're going to be seeing are pretty bad. They're some of the guys Bolin and I got mixed up with when we were kids. Don't do anything. If they try anything you run." He explained.

"Mako." She furrowed her brow. "I don't need protection."

"That's not what I'm saying." He sighed before taking a step closer. "They will find ways to tear you apart and if they find out about us they will do everything even worse. Just do what I say for once."

"Mako, if they're going to try to hurt you by going after me, they're going to be the ones in pain." She shook her head as she put her hand on his chest. They had been apart for so long but it felt like they were picking up right where they left off. Mako gently laid his hand against her cheek before he bent closer to her and kissed her.

Pulling back, they looked into each other's eyes. "Korra, I can't have anything happen to you or Meili. I can't explain it but I just…" He shook his head but looked back at her as he felt her hand on his cheek.

"She's your daughter. There's a connection no matter what." Korra smiled before leaning up and the two kissed again. "Let's get what we need."

"And then we can work everything out." He smirked making her smile before he gave her one last kiss before turning to continue leading the way.

"Well, well, well." They heard as they entered the wide-open space. Korra stood slightly behind to to Mako's right silently watching. "Look what the cat dragged in." Said a man with a disheveled suite and a ripped little hat. "You come crawling back?" The man said as he started walking towards them. "no, I can't see the great Mako, the man who is one of the best pro benders, the man who helped defeat Amon, crawling back here for help. So that must mean you came back for your execution." The man stopped in front of Mako and looked at Korra. "And look he brought us a gift." He laughed making several other men laugh as they all crowded around.

"We just want information, Shang." Mako said sternly.

"Information you say?" He turned away before turning back around with an extremely sharp sword at Mako's throat. Korra was about to attack but saw Mako's hands fist. "What makes you think I'll give you anything you want without a price?"

"What's your price?" Korra asked as she stepped up beside Mako getting a glare from him. Shang looked at her and grinned before he took the sword from Mako's neck and walked over to stand in front of Korra. "What's the price for the information we want?"

"I'd say oh… you should do." He said as he reached out only to have Mako grab his wrist tightly before shoving him back. "You bring her in here and expect not to use her as the price?" Mako glared at the man.

"Oh." The man said with a smile Korra did not like. "I see. You're sweet on this one are you? Well in that case…" He trailed off looking around.

"Korra-." Mako said glancing at her to see her in a stance ready to fight.

"No, Mako." She said defiantly. Shang waved the signal for the others to attack, his eyes went wide as Korra and Mako defended and countered in a flurry of flames. They stood together looking around as even more men surrounded them. Korra shifted, planted her feet and pulled the ground up to the ceiling, surrounding her, Mako and Shang. Mako illuminated the area as Korra walked over, grabbing Shang by the front of his shirt and pulling him down a bit to meet her eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked shakily.

"I am the Avatar and you're going to start talking or the price will be a pretty little scar on your face." She threatened as she pulled flames to surround her fist. She pulled back ready to hit as Mako walked over to her.

"Okay, okay. What do you want?" He asked knowing full well he and his non bending men couldn't take on the avatar.

"Is there any news of benders capturing and moving non benders around?" Mako asked.

"There's only rumors."

"Tell us."

"They say that they come in the middle of the night and take the non-benders to teach them a lesson of bending. They are trying to rid the world of non-benders so benders like them can rule over the world." He said quickly. "That's all I know."

"Where are they holding them?" Korra asked.

"I don't know!" He called making Korra pull back ready to swing. He pulled his hands up screaming, "I swear! I swear! I don't know!"

"Who would know?" Mako asked.

"Hurit! Hurit knows the hiding spots underground!" He yelled. Korra stomped her foot letting the walls fall as the men looked at Korra still holding their boss.

"Tell your men to back off." Mako demanded.

"Do what he says." Shang said making the men back up.

"You or anyone from your group comes after anyone I'm friends with I and Korra here will make sure you never see the light of day again." Mako threatened before Korra tossed him aside and they walked back out of the tunnels. Korra looked at Mako who seemed troubled.

"Mako…" She trailed off making him stop and look at her.

"We're going to see a crime lord. She's incredibly sneaky, so watch everything. She will try everything to get things on her terms." He explained. "She's the leader of a bunch of bender criminals. Be careful." Korra nodded as they made their way towards another tunnel.

Bolin and Asami were standing in a room with Lin telling them about the benders who are taking Non-benders. Lin stood with her arms crossed as she listened. "They took Korra's mom." Bolin said.

"Mako and Korra are trying to get some information from the gangs now. We're supposed to meet back at the Temple in two hours." Asami added. "Has there been any information about the group?"

"We've heard little stories here and there but nothing that I can tell you that will help you find Korra's mother. Let me get my men moving and we will go back to the air temple. The stories might give us a basis to go from." The two nodded as Lin left to get her men working to find what they could about the benders who are stealing Non-benders.

"I hope Mako and Korra got something too." Asami said worried.

"The gangs know everything that's going on." Bolin said. "Mako will get something that will help."

"But they're gangs." Asami was worried as she looked at Bolin.

"Mako knows them. He knows how they work and all." Bolin shrugged but saw the confusion on her face. "When Mako and I lost our parents he took care of me. He did everything he had to so that I had food and a place to stay. As I got older I tried to help and then we got too far into some stuff and Mako called it quits when he talked the owner of the arena into letting us live in the attic and pro-bend."

"I… didn't know…"

"It's okay. Mako and I survived and are a few of the ones who have escaped that life. Besides Korra's with him. What could go wrong?" He said making Asami look at him with a raised eyebrow.

Two hours later Bolin, Asami and Lin walked up to find the children all running around playing with Pabu, Naga and Tenzin watching over them. Bolin saw Meili stop and zero in on them. "ungl Bo!" She screeched as she ran over to him, nearly falling with Mako's red scarf blowing in the breeze as she ran. Bolin reached down and lifted her up. It had been two days since he had become an uncle to the little girl and each minute he felt more and more comfortable holding the title.

"Hey there." He smiled as Lin looked at the girl curiously.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She asked looking over his shoulder.

"They're not back?" He asked her and saw her furrow her brow.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon. Why don't you go back to playing for now?" Asami offered but the girl shook her head and pulled herself closer to Bolin.

"Who are her parents?" Lin asked confused.

"It's a long story, Lin." Tenzin said sounding defeated with the subject. "Short story she's Mako and Korra's." Tenzin looked at Asami and Bolin. "Where are they?"

"They went to get information from some gangs Mako knew of." Asami told him. Tenzin frowned at the thought of the two walking into danger knowing they had a child at home. He looked at the girl who was relaxing against her uncle's chest.

"Let's go inside and wait for them. I'm sure they'll be here any time." Tenzin said leading the way with his children and the others, to the dining room.

It had been another three hours before Mako and Korra made their way into the dining room where Tenzin and the adults were talking. They looked down seeing Meili curled up against Bolin's chest sound asleep. Tenzin stood up quickly.

"Where have you been?" He asked taking note of the small injuries they both held. "What happened? You were supposed to meet Bolin and Asami back here three hours ago."

"We ran into some…. Problems." Korra said as Mako walked over to his brother who seemed to be rivaling in holding his little niece as she slept. Tenzin glared at her. "We found out there is a group of benders who are taking revenge for what Amon had done. They are rounding up the non-benders."

"As far as the rumors say, they are going to hold the non-benders in a place to show them why benders are more powerful." Mako added as he looked up at Tenzin.

"Do you know where they're holding them?" Lin asked.

Mako shook his head. "No one knows. It's only rumors so far but at least we have this to start with." Korra said making Tenzin stare at her. "What?"

"You're not running around the city attacking to get what you want. You're actually waiting for information." He said stunned. Korra smirked before looking at Meili still sleeping, with Bolin's shirt in her grasp.

"I learned how to be patient with her." Everyone looked at the girl. "She had me waiting for nine month then another thirty six hours, and then as she got older." Korra smiled as she looked back at Tenzin. "Guess I realized waiting can bring the best things."

"Who are you and what have you done with Korra?" Bolin asked making Korra smile.

"I'll put her in your room." Mako said as he reached out and gently took his daughter from Bolin. He pulled her up to rest her head on his shoulder as he made his way towards Korra's room.

"She's been asleep for a couple hours." Bolin said with a grin as Korra smiled back at him. He really was happy to be an uncle.

"She always does like being with people." Korra smiled at Bolin. "But she picks favorites to fall asleep on." Bolin grinned, feeling even more special.

Mako walked slowly as he felt her one arm curl around his neck and her other little hand gripping his shirt tightly. He knew he had no experience but he would make sure his daughter was safe with him and Korra both raising her. He would learn as he went. As he walked into Korra's room, he felt her start to stir. She lifted her head and looked at him sleepily.

"Daddy?" She groggily asked. He never got tired of hearing that. It only solidified the fact that this was his daughter in his arms. He smiled.

"Yeah." He agreed. "Daddy."

"Mommy?" She asked as Mako gently laid her on the bed.

"She's talking with the Uncle Bo and the others." He explained as he brushed a strand of black hair from her face. He saw her honey eyes looking at him as she lay on the bed with him sitting on the side. She had started holding the scarf with her one hand as she reached over holding one of his fingers with the other. His chest constricted with his carefully controlled emotions as they were about ready to burst free.

"Red." She said as she lifted the scarf up to look at it.

"Yeah. You see I told you the scarf would keep you safe." He smiled before he watched her roll over, pushing herself to sit up. She tugged at the scarf making it fall loose before she held it up to him.

"Safe." She said. Mako smiled as he took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck. She smiled at him before leaning forward grabbing onto his shirt tightly. "Love." She said softly. Mako felt his heart swell as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you two." He whispered holding her tight. He sat closing his eyes as he held his daughter and remembered his parents holding him and Bolin. The way his father made him feel safe from anything. The way his mother would gently hold them and hum as they went to sleep. He missed his parents and holding his own daughter made him miss them even more. He wondered what they would have said if they were with him now. What they would tell him? What they would show him? He knew they would have probably yelled at him for having this happen, but he knew they would have turned around and helped both him and Korra through everything.

Meili yawned as she snuggled into his chest farther making him open his eyes to see her falling asleep. "Daddy?" She asked sleepily. "Stay when wake?" She asked making him smile even more at her.

"I have to go back with mommy and Uncle Bo. You come find me when you wake up." She gave a little yawn and rubbed her eyes as he laid her down and handed her the doll that had been left on the bed. "Get some sleep." He watched as she drifted off to sleep with her little doll wrapped tightly in her arms. He stood up and quietly left the room to go back to the others.

"Then that insinuates that they are being held somewhere in the catacombs under the city." Lin said as Mako walked back in. Korra smiled as she saw the red scarf back around his neck.

"But there is simply too much ground to search." Tenzin said. "They will know we are searching and they'll move the non-benders." Lin nodded as everyone fell silent, all thinking.

"There's no way to find them without searching." Korra said shaking her head. "If we start searching quietly and split up we'll be able to find it quickly."

"Thought you had patience now?" Mako commented making her shoot him a quick glare.

"I guess sometimes things just need to be rushed." She told him as she crossed her arms.

"I don't think so." Tenzin said. "I understand you wanting to end this quickly and find your mother but we need to devise a plan that will insure she is found and safe." Korra huffed, as she hunched over not happy about Tenzin's decision. "Korra, you also need to think of your daughter, now. If you rush in blindly it's not just your life that is being taken away." Korra sighed as she uncrossed her arms and nodded.

"We'll find her, Korra." Mako said as he reached over holding her hand. Tenzin and Lin watched as the two looked at each other. "We'll figure out where they're keeping them and we'll get her and the others out safely, but we have to take our time and plan." Korra turned her hand over and squeezed his as she nodded in agreement.

"We need to gather more information." Tenzin said making everyone look back at him. "So until then I want you to only gather information. Do not go searching on your own." The four young adults nodded. He looked at Mako and Korra. "What will you two be doing about Meili?" The two looked at each other before Korra looked back at Tenzin.

"She's going to stay. It's not safe with her away. Not until she can protect herself anyway." Korra told him.

"I am sure she will be able to start learning the arts." Tenzin said stroking his beard in thought. "While she's here it will give her something until she learns how to defend herself."

Bolin looked at his brother and Korra as they glanced to each other. "Actually." Korra interrupted his thoughts. "She's a fire bender." Tenzin looked at her.

"She's still young, there's no way a child that young would be able to exhibit signs of bending." Korra looked confused. "Usually bending isn't opened until they are four or five." He explained. "Are you sure she's a fire bender?"

"Definitely." Mako nodded.

"Her hands turned like Mako's used to when we were kids." Bolin added. "She's definitely a fire bender." He agreed. Tenzin sat thinking as everyone looked at him. Korra and Mako stole a look at each other before he spoke.

Tenzin leaned forward onto the table. "If she is exhibiting bending at such a young age then she must have immense potential. I will find someone who will be able to teach her the ins and outs of her power."

"Mako can." Bolin said looking at his brother. "You taught yourself how to do it; I bet you can teach her too."

"She needs someone with training." Tenzin said.

Korra sat forward. "Mako and I can train her. We aren't exactly stupid when it comes to fire bending. And who cares if she wasn't taught but a professional? They're not all that great at teaching anyway." She said looking away as she remembered all of her teachers for each element.

"Korra-." Tenzin started.

"Korra's right." Mako said as he shifted in his seat. "We've had more than enough experience fire bending so we can teach her. We are her parents after all." Tenzin thought a minute before nodding his agreement.

"Fine everything seems to have been decided. We will hold another meeting if anyone finds out anything." Everyone nodded in agreement and they all got up walking off. Tenzin and Lin sat as they saw Mako and Korra walking down the hall smiling and talking low as Asami and Bolin decided to go out to the yard where they knew the children had run off to once again.

"They may be young but they'll be great parents." Lin commented making Tenzin nod. "So why didn't I hear about this earlier?" Tenzin sighed before he started repeating the story he had been told.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mako and Korra walked into her room and found Meili still sound asleep, wrapped and twisted in the sheets. Mako watched as Korra walked over, gently brushing hair from her face and untangling her so she could cover her more. "She sleeps like you." He said softly making her look at him as he walked closer. She finished fixing the blankets and stood up.

"She looks and acts like you." She told him with a small smile before he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her around to face him. He ran a callused hand gently against her cheek as he looked into her ice blue eyes. He flattened his hand and hooked his behind her neck. "Mako, I'm still sorry about what I did."

He leaned down kissing her; she slowly ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. The two started walking back wards until she had her back to the wall. They only broke apart for seconds at a time to breathe before kissing again. Mako started kissing down her neck. Neither one knows who pulled away first but they stood with their hands on each other's arms, breathing heavy as they looked at each other.

Korra laughed softly. "This is how we wound up in the whole upside down world to begin with." She said making him smile.

He stepped closer as he held her close with his hands on her hips. "Yeah it hurt and still stings but you let me back in. You're letting me see my daughter."

"Of course I would let you see her. She's your daughter after all. I just didn't know how to break the news that you're a father." Mako smiled.

"That's easy. You should have just told me we were going to have a baby."

Korra looked up at him as a smirk settled on her face. "Mako, we have a baby." She said making him shake his head as she laughed at him. She slowly calmed down and looked up into his amber eyes again. "So you're not mad that I didn't tell you?"

"Yeah I'm mad, but I can forgive you for it." He told her before pulling her to his chest and kissing her head. "That's what love is." He felt her cuddle closer and they just stood there, in each other's arms relishing in the feel.

Bolin and Asami walked outside to see the children playing with each other. Bolin took a seat to watch and Asami sat next to him. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He had really grown up in the last three years. He had filled out with muscles but was less bulky. She thought back to when Korra and Mako had announced they were a couple. They had sat up talking about how they hadn't seen Mako so happy. He had been smiling the entire night as he and Korra sat watching the air bending children play. Korra had leaned over and laid her head on Mako's shoulder and Asami could see a light in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. Since then she and Bolin had been spending more and more time together leaving the two 'love birds' alone.

"Bolin." Asami said making him look at her. "Would you like to get something to eat in the city?" She asked and watched him think about it.

"As long as you let me take you to this really great water tribe restaurant." He grinned before they heard as squeal. They looked over and found Meili running out of the hallway with Mako and Korra following. "They have that same look they did before." Bolin commented.

"Yeah they do." Asami agreed. "Let's just hope they don't take advantage of the alone time again." She said low making Bolin laugh.

"Mei!" Mako called as he walked down the two steps as she ran over to him. The air bending children smiled as they stood to the side going through their air bending moves. Meili stopped and watched fascinated. "Hey, Mei." Mako said making her look at him. "Would you like to learn that too?" She looked back at the children then at him and nodded. "Come here." He said sitting down on the bottom step as Korra stood off to the side watching.

"I bet you she'll lose control and burn his jacket." Asami laughed making Bolin chuckle as they watched.

Mako held his hand out and let a spark jump to life. "Pity, daddy." She smiled as she watched the flame in awe. "Pity."

"You try it." He said and watched her look at her hand. "Remember when those kids pushed you and your hand had flames on it?" He asked and she looked at him a nodded. "You can do it now." Everyone stopped to watch her as she stared at her hand intensely. After a minute, she huffed. "Take your time." Mako told her before watching her again glare at her hand. This time she let out a frustrated growl, stomping her feet.

"Meili, it's okay if you can't do it." Korra said as she walked over. "You'll get it as you get older."

"No! Now!" She yelled as she jumped up and down in a fit. "Now! Now! Now!" She chanted. Mako just watched as Korra sighed and rolled her eyes. She was about to turn away when suddenly she saw color going to her daughter's hands. Meili stopped jumping and looked at her tiny fists as a thin layer of light blue flames covered her skin. "Look!" She squealed with joy. She held her hand out quickly as a tiny ball flew out making Korra knock it away. Meili stood with wide eyes as she looked down at her hand. Mako reached out grabbing her hands gently.

"That's fire bending." He told her.

"How?" She looked at her father questioningly as the flames died from her hands.

"You move fire and can throw it from your body." He explained. "I think that's enough for right now." He said pulling him to his lap with a soft smile. "I don't think mommy wants to have flames flying at her all day." Korra smiled as she took a seat next to Mako.

"And I don't think Daddy wants to be drowned for teaching you how to do that." Korra threatened making Mako look at her as she gave him a smirk.

"Daddy red." She said pointing to his scarf again. Mako gave a little smile at his daughter before he pulled it from around his neck and wrapped it around hers. She looked up and grinned before climbing from his lap over to Korra. "Look mommy! Red!" She giggled.

"That's right. Daddy's red scarf." Korra said. "Can you say scarf?"

"Daddy red sarff." She smiled making Korra laugh, as Mako could not help but smile. "My red sarff." She said looking at Mako.

Bolin and Asami sat not far away watching. They both froze looking at Mako wondering what he would do. "How about we get you, your very own." Korra offered. "Then you and daddy can be just the same." Meili thought about it a minute before she grinned and nodded. Korra stood holding out her hand. "Come on, let's go see if we can find yours." Meili took her hand and Mako watched with a small smile as they walked back into the temple, hand in hand. His scarf still wrapped around his daughter.

"You want to go to the city now?" Bolin asked. "I'm hungry." Asami nodded and smiled as Bolin ran off. Asami stood and walked over to where Mako was sitting.

"Hey there fire ferret." She said as she sat down. Mako looked at her with a small smirk. "You know, you look really cute with Meili." Mako looked at her with a raised eyebrow making her laugh. "Not like that Mako. I just think it's cute seeing you with her. You and Korra will be really good parents."

"Thanks Asami." He said as she nodded. "I'm sure you and Bolin will make a really cute couple and be great parents one day." He smirked as she froze. Not knowing what to do. "You think I can't see how you two act together? How you look at each other?"

"I …I …" Asami did not know what to say.

"Don't worry about it. Just make my little brother happy." Mako smirked as he looked up at Asami.

"You and Korra really are great together Mako." Asami said softly. "You two are always so much happier around each other."

"I don't know about always." Mako smirked as Asami shook her head.

"You two have something special and now you have a beautiful little girl. I'm happy that you chose to go with her." Mako looked at her confused a minute. "She makes you happier than I ever could." They heard a happy squeal before seeing Meili run out ahead of Korra. She had a red scarf around her next and held Mako's in her little fist.

"Li, give daddy his scarf." Korra told her daughter. Meili ran over and bent down awkwardly as she handed him his scarf back.

"Thank you Mei." He said as he took it from her and she grinned.

"Tank oo daddy." She said and kissed his cheek. Mako smiled at his daughter before she took off running around in front of the steps.

"She's a ball of energy." Asami smiled.

"She's a little fire ball." Mako smirked as he watched his daughter. Each moment he watched every giggle, laugh or screech, every look, smile and touch made him fall in love with her more and more. His little girl. He smiled watching her run in circles laughing.

"Asami, you ready?" Bolin asked with a smile before Asami nodded and stood up.

"Asami." Mako said making her turn as Bolin walked over being run into by Meili. "Remember what I said." She nodded before looking back over at Bolin who was laughing as he fixed Meili's scarf.

"There you go." He smiled as he held her in his arms with a bright smile Mako had not seen on his face since he was a very young child. "Try not to run into anything else." She nodded as he set her down and turned to walk with Asami back to the docks.

"Where are they going?" Korra asked taking a seat next to Mako.

"To the city." Mako said looking up at her with a small smile. "They've been getting pretty close. I'm surprised they haven't started going out yet."

"That doesn't bother you?" Korra asked making him shake his head.

"No, Asami and me never really had anything. I was too in love with you to even really look at her." He told Korra who rolled her eyes. "I have you, there's no reason I should be upset about Bolin and Asami."

Korra smiled before they leaned in to kiss but broke apart quickly hearing someone clear their throat. Looking up they found Tenzin and Lin standing on the top stair. "I hope you two aren't getting too far ahead…. Again." He glanced at Meili who was watching the air bending children who had silently gone back to their training.

"She seems like she's studying them." Lin said with a small smile.

"You sure she's yours?" Mako teased making Korra slap his chest before he sat up.

"And you said she is able to fire bend?" Lin looked at Korra and Mako who both nodded. "She is very gifted."

"Mei." Mako called making her look at him. "Come here." She walked over curious. "You want to learn how to stand?" He asked pointing to the others. She looked between them before nodding. Mako reached out pulling her closer and turning her around so if anything happened she was not going to hurt anyone.

"Mako…" Korra trailed off worried.

"I got her." He said before he went back to positioning his daughter into a fire-bending stance. She looked at her self then at the other children and pointed. "They are air benders. They stand different so they can move the air. You are a fire bender. You stand this way so you can use fire." Korra stood up and held her hand out with a smile.

"Come on." Meili took her mother's hand as Mako pushed to his feet and they followed Korra. She picked Meili up to make it down the flight of stairs before Mako took her. "Remember I told you the story about the elements?" Meili nodded slightly watching.

"Ememens." Meili tried to say making Korra smile and nod.

"Your Uncle Bolin is earth." Korra said before she rooted herself and pulled a huge chunk of the ground up. Meili watched in awe as the ground slowly moved up and then back down into its place. She looked back at her mother. "The other kids are air." She quickly created an air bubble to sit on making Meili watch curiously. "I'm from the water tribe and we water bend." Korra stepped and in one fluid motion pulled a large bubble of water from the ocean and dropped it off to the side. Mako set Meili on the ground.

"Stay here." Mako told her making her nod as she stood in front of Lin and Tenzin. Korra smiled as Mako walked over to stand in front of her. he took his stance as she did.

"This is fire. This is what you can do." Korra said before she flipped through the air sending a stream of fire at Mako who redirected it and sent a ball from his fist at Korra who pushed it aside. Meili watched enthralled before she tried to kick making Mako and Korra laugh as Tenzin and Lin watched amused.

"Here." Mako said as he went over moving her back into a stance.

Bolin and Asami sat on a bench outside as the sun sunk in the sky. They had eaten and walked around the city talking and were taking a break. "Asami, you know you really are great. You just weren't right for my brother." Bolin said making her smirk and stand up. Bolin followed. "I know it's kind of strange but…" He trailed off making Asami stop and look at her.

"What?" She asked and saw him jam his hands in his pockets.

"You want to go out? Like on a date?" He asked making her smile at him.

"Of course. I would love to go on another date like tonight." Bolin stared not sure what to say or do. She had said yes even with her past with his brother. She leaned forward kissing his cheek making him turn red but as she pulled back his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer as he put his lips against hers. She paused a minute before melting into the kiss.

She had been kissed before but none of them came close to what she felt when she kissed Bolin. They pulled apart and Asami laughed softly at the red that was quickly covering his face. "Come on. Let's get back to the temple and see if Mako taught Meili to blow anything up yet." She laughed as she grabbed his hand and they walked back towards the ferry to the island.

"So you're my girlfriend?" He asked making her smile and nod.

"I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend." She told him as they walked onto the boat and started on their way back to the island.

They heard laughter as they walked up the stairs and saw Korra standing as she watched Mako setting Meili up in her stance again. But as soon as he let go of her she was running circles around them. Korra laughed at Mako as he tried to reach out and grab her but failed. Bolin and Asami watched as Mako sighed defeated.

"Alright you little fire ball." He said as he waited a minute and then grabbed her making her squeal in delight. "It's time to go in. You can play outside in the morning." He told her making her pout. As Bolin and Asami walked over laughing.

"How can you say no to that face, Mako? It's so sad." Bolin said making Meili look at him before trying to make her face sadder. "You're such a mean daddy not letting her run around in the dark." Mako looked at his brother not amused.

"You think she should be running around in the dark then you watch her." Mako said. "Maybe Uncle Bo will play fire with you." He said as he set his daughter down and saw the horrified look on his brother's face as Meili jumped into a stand and roared before running around.

"Don't worry Bolin. She can't actually shoot fire on command…. Yet." Korra laughed as she walked away with Mako. Leaving Bolin and Asami watching Meili run around, full of energy. Bolin looked at Asami

"You got yourself into this mess." She said shaking her head. Bolin looked back as they saw Meili trying to imitate the stances she saw Korra do earlier. "Is she trying to do an earth bending move?" Bolin smiled and nodded.

"You earth bending now?" Bolin asked with a smile as she looked at him and nodded before she turned away determined to do what her mother did earlier. As she stepped nothing happened so she stepped again this time harder. She gave a frustrated grunt before she lifted her foot again. This time as she stomped Bolin bend the earth and pulled a small piece up. She stood mystified before running around in pure joy. Asami smiled at him as he watched her do it again. Again, he put the earth up. She looked at him in awe as she pointed.

"See!" She asked happily.

"I saw. You're going to be the best earth bender ever!" Bolin yelled making her laugh as he pulled her up into his arms. "Let's go inside and we can show your mom and dad in the morning." She yawned and nodded as she leaned against him.

"Take her in to Korra and Mako. I'll see you tomorrow." Asami said as she leaned in giving him a quick good night kiss. Bolin stood frozen for a minute before he felt Meili tighten her grip on his shirt.

Bolin walked inside and found Mako and Korra standing on a small balcony together talking. "I think the earth bending wore her out." He said making them look at him confused. "She thinks she can earth bend." Mako smirked at his brother as he handed her over to Korra.

"I'll put her to bed." Korra said as she left the brothers alone.

Bolin walked over to stand next to his brother. "I can't believe you have a daughter." Bolin said shaking his head. "It just doesn't seem real."

"I know what you mean. It's like some dream." Mako shook his head and looked at his younger brother. "You're fitting in as a great Uncle." He smiled as Bolin grinned.

"You're really living up to being a great dad." Bolin told him. "I think mom and dad would be proud." He looked at Mako who seemed to gaze off into space as he smirked and gave a little nod. "For everything we've been through and how we turned out. I wouldn't be me if it wasn't for you taking care of me. They really would be proud." Mako looked at his brother before he shook his head.

"I think they would have been happy that we grew up to be who we are, but I'm sure I would have never heard the end of it if they had found out Korra was pregnant." Mako smirked as Bolin chuckled.

"They were really great though." Bolin said before looking at Mako. "I can't remember much but I remember little flashes. Mom humming me to sleep. Dad carrying up on his shoulders…."

"Yeah, Bo. They were really great." Mako agreed as his mind started flashing through his memories. Bolin reached out putting his hand on Mako's shoulder.

"You're going to be just as great if not better with Meili." Mako nodded.

"Thanks, bro. I'm sure you and Asami will be just as good one day." He could not help to chuckle at his brother's face.

"What? But how…?" Bolin was trying to think.

"I'm your big brother. You think I don't see the things between you?"

"Look Mako…"

Mako waved him off. "Don't worry about it, Bo. As long as you're happy that's all I care about."

"Thanks." Bolin said softly before the brothers gave a quick hug. "You coming back to the apartment?" Mako caught a glimpse of Korra walking back out making Bolin turn and look at her. He leaned towards his brother to whisper, "Hey, just as long as you don't give me any more nieces or any nephews I won't say a word." Mako chuckled at his brother.

"I don't think Tenzin would be too happy with that either." He said as Korra walked back over. "Night, bro." Bolin nodded, said goodnight to Korra and then was off to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Korra woke up as the sun shined through the curtains. She rubbed her eyes and sighed as she wrapped her arm around Mako's bare chest. She furrowed her brows before lifting her head to look around. Nothing. She jumped up quickly startling Mako.

"Korra-."

"Mako, she's gone." Korra said worried. "She's not in here." Mako sat up quickly as Korra jumped from the bed, changing into her clothes. He pulled his clothes on and the two were out the door running down the hall.

"Korra, calm down. She couldn't have gotten far." He said as he reached out for her.

"What if someone snuck in and took her?" She asked as worry and fear ran through her. He felt his fear rise even higher but knew he would not be able to think straight if he let it take over.

"Korra, I doubt someone snuck into the temple then into the room where we were sleeping and took her. You're the avatar and I'm a light sleeper." He said as they continued through the house looking before they heard giggling. They ran out to see her with Bolin who was playing with her, making her think she was beating him up. Korra turned quickly and buried her face in Mako's chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as he ducked his head trying to sooth her as the fear and adrenaline slipped away. "She's okay." He said.

"I know… I just…." She shook her head and felt him tighten his grip on her.

"I know." He said softly. You know no one would let her get far. And they wouldn't let anyone hurt her." Korra nodded as she pulled herself together and they both walked out as Bolin started stomping around as if he was a monster making her shriek and run around him giggling.

"Roar!" Bolin called turning around "Where's Meili?" He asked hearing her giggle he turned around quickly making her shriek again and run around behind Asami. Mako could not help but chuckle at his brother's antics as they walked out. "I'm gonna get you." Bolin said making her try to run only to have him scoop her up with a thrill shriek of laughter.

"No!" She squealed as Bolin held her and spun her around she giggled even louder as he stopped and went the other way.

"You know you're both going to get sick if you keep doing that." Mako said making Bolin stop spinning and putting Meili on the ground to run over to them.

"Daddy!" She laughed as she reached up. He bent and lifted her into his arms and she hugged him tight before giggling. "Mommy! Mommy!" She said before Korra took her. "Look, mommy!" She smiled making Korra put her down. She ran out and faced them before she lifted her foot and stomped as the same time Bolin did, pulling up a big piece of earth. Mako and Korra smiled as she looked so proud with no idea her uncle was the one doing it.

"That's wonderful!" Korra praised her before she ran over to her mother happily.

"Bro. You hear they're starting up pro-bending now that everything is settled." Bolin told him.

"We have some news." Tenzin said making them all look at him. "We might have a location for a holding cell. Lin will meet us at the police station." Korra and Mako looked at Meili who was looking around confused.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Asami said taking her from Korra. "Hey beautiful. How about we go inside and see what the other kids are doing?" Meili nodded.

"Thanks Asami." Mako said and saw her nod with a smile before walking away.

"No!" She said quickly making everyone look at her. "Mommy." She reached out and Korra took her back again. "Red. Safe." She said as she tugged at her scarf and gave it to her. Korra smiled brightly as she took the scarf.

"That's right safe. Not you go with aunt Asami." Asami paused for a minute before she took the girl back. Korra pushed back her emotions as she tied the scarf to her waist. Mako smirked as they followed Tenzin and Bolin, calling for Naga along the way.

Lin led the way with everyone in a line. They were sneaking their way through an abandoned part of the tunnels under the city. Korra was determined to find those responsible for the attack on her home, the ones responsible for hurting so many and taking non-benders from their own homes and families. She was going to get her mother back safely.

"This way." Lin said turning to a tunnel to the left. The group slowed as they heard noise. They peeked around the corner seeing benders walking back and forth keeping guard over the in caged non-benders who were sitting defeated against the metal bars of the large cage.

"We should come up with a plan." Tenzin said. "We should make our way around. Lin could you-" He stopped seeing Korra moving closer and closer, trying to sneak around the corner. "Korra." He whispered harshly but she did not listen. She continued to creep forward.

"Korra." Mako whispered before he made his way after her.

"Mako." Tenzin stopped him.

"She'll get herself caught if she goes alone." He said before continuing after her. Mako reached out grabbing her shoulder making her jump. He shushed her and she looked back at the people in the cage. "Korra." Mako whispered, getting her attention. A guard started walking towards where they were crouched making Korra back up as Mako wrapped his arms around her, holding him close to him to keep them both out of sight.

Korra peeked to make sure the bender was gone before looking back at Mako sadly. "She's not here. They don't have my mother here."

"We'll find her." He promised making her nod.

"We still need to get them out of here."

"Let's go make a plan with the others." Mako said before he felt Korra pull out of his grasp and start working her way forward more. "Korra." He said trying to stop her. "What are you doing? You're going to get caught and cause a fight in here."

They both ducked and pushed together silently as two guards walked over and stopped by them. "Kuzon is coming with more non-benders. Take you're group around to help escort them into the cage." The guard nodded before walking off. The leader stood in his place turning to look out at the cage, as the men started moving. Mako held Korra close to him, both not moving a muscle.

"Keep moving, you worthless scum." They heard yelled from across the way. Mako glanced back over at the others as they had moved a bit closer but dared not go any closer to them. He looked at his younger Brother who was peeking around the corner as the new non-benders were coming into view. "You non-benders have nothing to offer society. No reason to have you moping around looking for some sad excuses to get rid of us benders."

Bolin looked at Mako then up at the guard still standing by the two. Lin and Tenzin looked around, trying to work out a plan. "Spread out, when they open the door to the cage we'll jump them." Lin told the others.

"What about Mako and Korra?" Bolin asked.

"They're pinned down; the only way to keep everyone safe and get them into this is to go in first." Bolin nodded looking back at his Brother still holding Korra close as they tried to squeeze against their cover. He saw Korra turn to look at him and was trying to tell him something.

Korra was trying to motion and mouth out what she wanted him to do. Bolin shook his head not understanding. The guard turned and Mako grabbed Korra's arms and held them down as he peeked through the crack until the man turned back around. Korra went back to mouthing before Bolin finally got it.

"I'll put a wall around the cage and the others before we start so they won't get hit." Bolin told Lin and Tenzin who nodded.

"Lead the people into a tunnel to keep them safe." Tenzin added. Bolin nodded and they peeked back around the corner. The guard by Mako and Korra was about to walk away when Korra's foot slipped and slid from the hiding spot.

"Hey!" They all heard making Bolin, Lin and Tenzin look over as Mako pushed Korra to her feet quickly. She sent a wave of flames at the guard as she spun to face him completely. Mako was on his feet only a second later seeing the guard rooting himself after stepping back several steps. "Benders? What are you doing?"

"You can't just take people and lock them up in cages." Korra told him.

"Non-benders will see why they're the worthless ones, why they are the ones who should have their lives taken away like they tried to take our bending. They need to learn."

"Caging people who had nothing to do with Amon will get you nowhere." Korra argued back as Bolin and the others ran to the non-benders.

"you will see!" He yelled before sending a large part of the tunnel at her. She jumped and rooted as she broke it in half sending the halves to either side of her and Mako before Mako raced forward Flames rolling from his fists as other guards joined them to fight. Korra was smashed into the wall with a large rock.

"Korra!" Mako yelled as she dropped to the ground as the rock crumbled. She quickly got back to her feet and was off again.

Tenzin and Lin worked their way through, separating the men from the prisoners so Bolin could root himself and pull up the walls blocking the guards from the non-benders so that the non-benders could be kept safe while Lin, Bolin and Tenzin defeated the men around. As Tenzin sent the last man flying back, Bolin dropped the wall.

"Bolin, lead them out-" Tenzin was cut off by Mako's call for Korra making everyone look up seeing Korra drop.

"Korra!" They all heard as Senna walked forward, worried about her daughter. Bolin took off towards his brother and Korra hearing Tenzin and Lin try to call for him to stop but he was not going to let them fight nearly all of the guards who were in the room alone. Just as another bolder was about to his Korra Bolin rooted and crumbled up.

"Thanks, Bolin." She smiled and saw him nod. "I got these guys; help Mako get rid of his guys." She said glancing over to see Mako twisting and trying to avoid as much as he could only able to attack here and there. Bolin nodded and took off to his brother as Korra cleared the way with a massive gust of wind. She spun to block a ball of flames with earth behind it.

Bolin knocked several guys back as he blocked an earth benders attack from hitting his brother. "Thanks Bo." He said before they felt Korra bump into them. "Korra…"

"Fire ferrets back together." Bolin chuckled.

"Right." Korra grinned as Mako smirked. The three shifted and moved in unison, spreading out with their backs to each other. The guards took the hint and soon were forced to retreat but not before landing a hard hit to Korra. She was focusing on the last of her opponents when one found their way behind her and sent a chunk of the tunnel at her, hitting the back of her head before he disappeared with the others. Bolin tried to stop him as Mako went to Korra but he couldn't pin him down.

"Korra." Mako said worried as he knelt beside her. She pushed back to sit on her legs with her hand on her head wincing. "Let me see." He told her. He gently pulled her hand away from her head. There was not any blood but he knew there would be a nasty lump.

"Korra!" They heard before Senna dropped to her knees and pulled Korra to her tightly.

"Mom…" Korra whispered as she wrapped her arms around her mother. Mako sat back watching Mother and daughter as Senna pulled back with tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that. Korra, you shouldn't be so reckless, you have a child to look after." She gasped pulling her hands over her mouth and looking around at the others. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine, mom. They all know." Korra said looking at Mako as he smirked. "Come on. We better get everyone out of here and back to their homes." Korra stood up and her Mother walked close beside her as they led the other non-benders from the catacombs of tunnels.

"Everyone can follow me and we will make arrangements for you all to be helped home." Lin called before turning and leading the others to the police station. Korra looked around and saw that the other non-benders from the southern water tribe had stayed with them.

"Where is Meili? Is she alright?" Senna asked worried about her granddaughter.

"She's with a friend of ours at the air temple." Mako answered making Senna look at him.

"You're Mako. Right?" She asked and saw him nod. "You know about Meili?" She asked slowly.

"I know she's my daughter." Mako nodded. "Korra told me." They stopped at the docks waiting for the ferry.

"So you seem okay with that fact." Mako smirked and nodded.

"It's hard to believe it, but I can't say I'm not happy about it." He explained as they loaded on the ferry.

The large groups neared the temple they heard a child screaming angrily. Korra sighed, as Tenzin looked at her curious. Mako could guess who it was having a fit. As they got closer, they saw Meili stomping around screaming and yelling, red in the face. Asami was kneeling down trying to calm her to no avail. When she saw the group, she gave a relieved smile just as Meili turned and crossed her arms and dropped to the ground unhappily.

"Meili." Bolin said as he reached the two first. He knelt down in front of his niece and saw her look away with a pout. "Meili, what's wrong?"

"She's been trying to earth bend and is angry that she can't." Asami told him with a look that made Bolin shrink a bit.

"Well how about…" Bolin was trying to find a way to make the little girl happy again. "Um… how about…"

Mako bent down to talk to his daughter as Tenzin led the southern tribe non-benders into the temple leaving only Senna with the young adults. "How about we take a break for a bit and then we can come back out and work on your fire bending? I'll show you a special move." Meili turned her head, looking at him with her honey eyes before nodding slightly. Mako smirked as he reached out setting her on her feet.

"Maybe Uncle Bolin will even help." Korra added with an evil grin at Bolin's scared face. "Come on, let's go inside for a little bit." Korra held out her hand, smiled as Meili took it, and walked into the house with her parents.

"Meili!" They heard walking through the hallways. They turned seeing the air bending children up to them. "Meili, mom's taking us out for a walk, you want to come too?" Ikki asked with a bright smile. Meili looked up at Mako and Korra.

"You go have fun. We'll find you when we're done." Mako told her making her grin and run off. The adults continued down to where Tenzin and the others were in his office.

"I will have three of the Air Acolytes take you all home in the morning." Tenzin was saying as they walked in with an Air Acolyte off to the side. "Akio, please show our guests to rooms so they can rest before they are taken home." The man nodded before leading the way. "Korra." Tenzin said. "What do you plan on doing? Will you and Meili be returning to the south pole with the others?" Korra glanced at Mako and looked at her mother.

"Korra." Senna said with a small smile as she took her hands. "You are not a child any more. You are the Avatar and a mother. You need to do what's best for yourself and your child." Senna looked back at Mako with a warm smile. Korra nodded before looking back at Tenzin.

"I would like to stay here with Meili." Korra said making Tenzin nod with a small smile.

"Will you be staying here at the temple or in the city with Mako and Bolin?" Korra looked at Mako before back at Tenzin. "Let me know." Korra nodded before everyone filed out. Tenzin sat in his chair with a sigh as he thought about Korra.

"Bolin!" Ikki and Meelo called as they ran over with Rohan and Meili. "Bolin, come bend with us." Ikki grabbed his hand and pulled him along as Meelo grinned up at Asami, taking her hand.

"Come play with us, pretty lady." Senna smiled as the children ran off with Bolin and Asami. "You play too?" Rohan asked as he ran back to Senna with a grin.

"Sure." Senna smiled as she followed the boy to go watch them all play leaving Korra and Mako alone.

"Korra…" Mako said softly as he stopped making her stop and look at him. "Look, if you want to stay here with Meili instead of the apartment with me and Bolin, that's fine. As long as you don't run away with Meili, I'll be fine where ever you want to stay."

"Mako, I want Meili to know her father. I want her to grow up with her parents and learn fire bending from you. I want her to have a life with both of you." Mako was stunned. Korra smiled as she looked down. "Every little girl needs her daddy to take care of her. Sometimes a mother can't do what a father can." Mako smiled as he reached out, pulling her to him and crushing his lips to hers.

Pulling back, he saw a smile on her face. "So does that mean you're going to stay with me and Bo?"

"If it's alright with you and your brother to have your girlfriend and daughter living with you." She smiled. Mako felt his heart beat faster hearing her words. He could not believe Korra was opening even more, letting him have the chance of taking care of his daughter full time. To have the chance of waking up to both of them.


End file.
